TweetWorld
by AppleSundays
Summary: Oneshot I'm not addicted nor do I have any desire to be satisfied by a site. I don't tweet my heart away nor do I drown myself into it. It's cruel because with every tweet she makes, my jaw clenches in pain and my heart continues its decaying. PREQUEL UP


Twitter is cruel.

Each little tweet could bring the worst in anyone. With ever update you get, it's like taking a drag of cigarette. It gets you addicted. You either become absorbed with clicking 'update' every minute or two, or overwhelmed with the urge to refresh the page every second. Twitter becomes a need you have to satisfy. You become a twitterwhore. You get the assumption of having no friends, having no life, and to have the time of the whole world to tell everyone what you're doing. Not like they care though. But that's not my problem.

I'm not addicted nor do I have any desire to be satisfied by a site. I don't tweet my heart away nor do I drown myself into it. If I were to talk more about how Twitter manipulated mankind, then I'd say Twitter is like any other social network out there. That's what they're meant for. It's not cruel at all. But that's not my reason. Not even close to it.

It's cruel because with every tweet _she _makes, my jaw clenches in pain and my heart continues its decaying. I've said that I'm not addicted, but I have to admit only _her_ tweets are alerted via iPhone. It's cruel because it reminds me how Mitchie Torres doesn't seem to care as much as before. Here's why...

- - -

An iPhone vibrated periodically on the table. Mikayla shifts her attention to her phone, seeing a Tweet alert from MDTorres on the screen. She was to the point where she neither smiles nor frowns. She already knows what's about.

_I miss you guys! I LOVE YOUUU ShaneG HMonatana and I won't forget my biffle since kinder RolanTard! Wish you were here at Toronto :( _

It was about anything and everything BUT her. The somewhat famous singer couldn't remember when Mitchie last mentioned her on tweet. _Oh wait, I can. She said to buy my CDs and just a small congrats. _Mikayla didn't like it at all. Everyone could say that she's being melodramatic about it and it's only tweets. It doesn't apply to real life. But it does.

Mikayla browsed through her inbox only to see 3 texts from her best friend for this month of October. She looked through them.

_October 5, 2009 Mitchie:  
__Hey, sorry I haven't talked in a while. I'm so stressed with the shooting :( I gotta go, bye Mik!_

Lie. She seemed perfectly happy when she had a tweetfest with Hannah Montana.

_October 11, 2009 Mitchie:  
I miss you too Mik, but I'll TTYL soon yeah? Busybusybusy :)_

Bullshit. Mitchie tweeted with Hannah's brother again right after that text.

_October 17, 2009 Mitchie:  
Mikaaaaaaaaaaaaayla. I'm sorta not in the mood to taaalk. Sorry. _

The heartbreaker. Not in the mood to talk, but good enough to make a music video with Connect 3 and the cast crew?

Mikayla couldn't handle it. It was already enough that her best friend seemed to drift apart, and to Mikayla, that was okay. It's natural because they're so far away doing all this business. She wished it was okay, but it's not only her best friend she's losing. She's losing her girlfriend. That alone just made everything feel like a bad case of Drama Syndrome.

The Hispanic celebrity dropped her phone down the table. She was in a dressing room, minutes before she goes live for a talk show. She stared at her reflection, seeing her somewhat dull and empty eyes stare back. She couldn't cry anymore, Mikayla cried far too long. All she could do is wait. Or text.

"_Baby I missed you :(_" were the words she tapped on her iPhone. That's the truth, Mikayla truly missed her Mitchie. She keeps telling herself it's just the conflicting schedule causing this, but she can't help but think there's more to it. She'll be damned if she hasn't forgotten the tweet Mitchie saying she "Haven't been this happy in a while. Loving life. God is good :)" when they hardly ever talked. Mikayla had ever right to mope and worry. What's happening between them?

That moment, Mikayla accused one quote false. Absence does not make the heart fonder. In fact, it's making her heart weaker. Every day her mind conjures up every worst scenario possible. Every morning she had to give her mind false hope saying that everything will set in place now, only to have it crushed by falling asleep with still a heavy heart. Though false, it was still some kind of hope nonetheless.

Her musing interrupted by the tremble of her phone. The screen fades into black and a text alert is displayed. _New text message from: Mitchie_. Mikayla moistened her chapped lips, eyeing her phone intently. She raised a trembling finger to tap 'okay' before reading the text.

_October 25, 2009 Mitchie:  
Me too, Mikaylakayla._

"That's it?" The brunette muttered before dropping her phone again at the desk. She glanced at the clock. 2_0 minutes left._ She leaned back against the chair and brought one hand to massage her temple. She gave her iPhone a good glare, obviously pissed off by the lack of feedback from her best friend AND girlfriend. Mikayla couldn't tolerate it much longer. She won't text back. It's useless.

She'll call.

Her fingers flowed through the screen with ease, having to memorize Mitchie's number by heart ages ago. It rang. It rang again. Rang for the third. Fourth. And then the Fifth. Mikayla lost count after the fifth, too occupied with the feeling her heart strain painfully to even care. Her heart dropped when she finally heard the voice she's been yearning for.

_"Hey-"_

"Mitchie, what's happe-"

_"-leave a message. Laters!" _Click.

She took her phone away slowly. Mikayla shut her eyes tight, forcing the tears to stay back. She texted again. _"Mitchie, pick up your phone. Please..NOW." _The singer re-dialed. It rang. Rang again. The phone buzzed. Confused, she lifts her phone off to see a text from Mitchie. _"Wait, why?"_ _Did she really just ask me that?_ Mikayla re-dialed again. It rang. Rang again. Rang for the-

Mitchie picked up.

_"H-Hello? Mikky?"_ Mitchie's true, real voice comes through the other line.

Mikayla pauses. She didn't plan to go this far. She searches for words to come out. None came. She hears Mitchie sigh.

_"Mikayla, what's up?" _The brunette could sense the other's impatience.

She could only stutter out, "What happened between us, Mitch?" Mitchie sighs again, but Mikayla recieves a softer tone.

_"What do you mean by that, Mik?"_

"Your..." The brunette hesitates, "Your tweets..." She winces when she hears Mitchie's scoff.

_"My tweets? You called because of my tweets?" _Mitchie didn't bother to hide her true emotions. She made it clear that Mikayla was wasting her time. Perfectly clear.

"No, ugh. Us, Mitchie. I called because of us. You've been distant. You know what I'm saying isn't bullshit," Mikayla lost all her restraint. "Mitchie, you haven't bothered to talk to me. Don't give me the 'I'm busy' crap. I know you're lying. Your tweets, Mitch. They're the sugarcoat to this whole mess. They're the truth. You're the lie. You've spent time with everyone else but me. Hell you even gave Rolan attention." She didn't realize she wasn't prepared for what followed after.

_"Well I'm sorry I can't have a lot of best friends. I have to go. Bye." _Click. Nothing.

Mikayla stared at her phone, wide-eyed and mouth opened. She didn't try to hold back the tears welling up anymore. She couldn't. How could she? What just happened, it felt agonizing. It's like a poison spreading throughout her body, starting with her heart. The acid burned her inside, mutilating every bit of her. If she were to be in a Twilight movie, she had just been bitten by a vampire, and the transformation is kicking in. Even then, she couldn't perish in peace. Her phone vibrates one more.

_Tweet Alert:  
__MDTorres: it's not impossible to have many best friends. It's incredible! Love them._

* * *

**Disclaimer: No copyright intended.**

So like, I've had this story in mind for a long, long time. Am I the only one who noticed Demi doesnt seem to tweet or talk about Selena much? Haha, quick trivia thing for you. All those tweet dates, they're all legit (: You can even check Demi's twitter, the date matches with the event mentioned. Hahaha, oh yes (:

So, like or no? **I was thinking of making this into a two to threeshot. OR A full fledged chapter story sequel. Depends on you. Tell me what you think.**

**Review AND alert. **Much appreciated (: Also check out my other Demena fanfic _**On The Line.** _


End file.
